nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Church of Armentine the Great/Gospel of the Pers/Procedo
Chapter 1 1:1 It was with great happiness that I was presented this text by the Almighty, so that, in imitation of my father Per Guilliumus' piety, I may continue it, and presented a fuller view of the universe to the reader. 1:2 To begin, I am Marilyn, daughter of Guilliumus, son of Hywel, the First. 1:3 I have become the wife of my cousin, Naillimxam, and a faithful husband to me has he been. 1:4 From the beginning, we have stayed true to the Creator's requests of multiplying ourselves, and have been given unto us five daughters, and two sons, and they have been given spouses from our deceased loved ones; Ileb, Ahsa, and Naillimxam, who shares a name with my husband. 1:5 And my daughter Alice married Ileb, and had four children; Ina, Marc, Sarai, and Septimus. 1:6 My son Orsis married Ahsa, and had Jon and Cyn, but then Orsis, religious in the spirit as his grandfather, and a Per, perished, and Ahsa married my other son, Wil, and had six daughters. Finally, Naillimxam married my daughter Hola, and has had three children to date. 1:7 And so man's continuity has been insured. Chapter 2 2:1 Since the death of my son, Per Osiris, who has been called by the Almighty to serve with It as an equal in the Void, my husband has become determined to ensure his own everlasting life. 2:2 It is a rare thing now, for the Almighty to appear in the flesh, and has happened in living memory only a handful of times, and is becoming rarer, but I have been blessed enough to bear witness to this. 2:3 For clarification, allow me to say that I live in small dwelling in a village with other small dwellings that are the home of my families, in a land called Armentine, for that if the proper name of the Almighty. 2:4 Although we are greatly religious, it was my husband who devised a temple to pay host to the Great One, and on the day of building the altar, more grand than any other building in the land, we saw the Almighty descend from the skies, and lay waste to the building, speaking onto Naillimxam, "Nay! Thou shalt not make temples to me, and make them so grand! For I wish ye to be humble in your faith, and to not parade or disclose it to others!" 2:5 And with that note the One ascended back into the heavens, not to be seen again in the four years that have passed, until but days ago when, while I was in prayer, he presented me with this writing, instructing me to add to it. 2:6 This is the Almighty's wish. So be it. Chapter 3 3:1 It has passed that the One has been pleased with mankind's progress, as marked upon by my, at age seventy-six, becoming a great-grandmother with the presentation to my married grandchildren, cousins Sep and Asha, of a child, who has been called Gorgantine. 3:2 In honor of the event, Armentine Our Leader has turned Its attentions away for now from the flourishing human race, and is creating all manner of supernatural creature for the Void, in order to contribute to the happiness of those blessed who inhabit it. I am pleased that my holy father and son shall be forever peaceful. 3:3 The Almighty has first created the Monii, creatures more beautiful than any in existence that I hath so far seen, though not in a human way; they resemble beasts and plants more so. 3:4 Next has been born the Herbonii, intelligent elders equal to the Almighty Itself, who shall be worshipped. 3:5 Most darkly, however, the One wished to create beings even more ultimate. This hath gone terribly wrong. 3:6 These beings, Dreshii, are indeed as powerful as the Creator, but at the same time possess sentience; instead, they lack conscience, and are not under the Almighty's control. 3:7 And so a great battle has raged between the warriors of the Void, and earth, and six of my descendants have been lost; Marc, Septimus, Jon, Cyn, Mina, and Arhtur. These the Dreshii have dragged to their own version of the Void; a terrible place called Ealjaae, where they shall be, I fear, tortured forevermore. 3:8 In the end, the Almighty hath won the Battle of the Four, which concerned the Great Quartet; the Monii, Herbonii, Dreshii, and Humani. 3:9 The Dreshii have also been successfully locked away in Ealjaae, but perhaps not for long; they have breached themselves into the deepest, darkest depths of the Void, where the deceased who are not holy go, and have grabbed their essences to be tortured in their realm. 3:10 It seems now that the only way to avoid these terrible beings is to worship the Almighty. So be it. Category:Church of Armentine the Great